


The Bosmeri Job

by Duskynoir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskynoir/pseuds/Duskynoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex had failed, the best infiltrator in the Guild. And yet Niruin wanted to know why. Maybe it was to redeem himself. Maybe it was because his curiosity was a curse.</p><p>Written for the Skyrim Kink Meme. Prompt as follows: I want you to imagine your favourite cockiest, haughtiest, stick-up-his-butt-iest male NPC. Now, I want you to imagine that NPC fucked silly and begging for more dick/s. That is all. I'm a woman of refined, yet simple tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bosmeri Job

**Author's Note:**

> The day I wrote this was the weekend after I went and bought my horse, interestingly enough. I had in mind to write something with Niruin but was stuck until I read that prompt while daydreaming of riding through fields playing Harmony, Harmony, Oh Love. Obviously he isn't the most stuck-up NPC in Skyrim but he still is a cocky little thing and I am forever sold that when it comes to his sexuality, he prefers guys since he has somewhat of a size kink going on.
> 
> Anyways, if a prompt hits me in the future for these two (or maybe even the other mercenaries), I'd write more of them.

He frowned as he watched Vex from the corner, her armor torn and blood dripping from her cheek. She was hissing something to Brynjolf who was looking stressed as he stood beside her and far in the back by his table, Mercer was going through his papers before he came back. His voice was the loudest between the three in the Cistern.

“How many men?” he said and Vex looked to him.

“I don’t know, Mercer. It’s hard to tell when you’re swimming for your life,” she spat and he heard the distinct growl of their boss saying something in a displeased tone. From beside him, Vipir came up, his bow strung on his back and he folded his arms tensely when he stopped. Niruin looked to him from the corner of his eye and neither of them spoke but he knew what he wanted. He wanted to know.

“Goldenglow went bad,” he said and Vipir’s cheek twitched. “But that shouldn’t be surprising.”

“No,” Vipir replied before he tutted and shook his head. “It shouldn’t but to me it is. Vex is one of the best. How could have this fucked up?”

He shrugged in response. Who knew. Their entire guild was now just a string of fuck ups and mishaps. One of their new members had been killed recently robbing Bolli’s home - Bolli’s, one of the easiest marks in Riften! - and there were reports of rogue vagabonds now robbing people at knife point on the road because they couldn’t catch a break with the Guild. Their organization was failing and as Niruin looked to the table that sat near their hidden exit, he saw a mouse jump up on it to grab what bits of meagre food there was.

There was little wine, shoddy lockpicks, and even their potion supplies were getting low. Vex had consumed three health potions already leaving them only about seven left. This was getting embarrassing.

“We need that fucking place!” Mercer’s voice suddenly exploded making every member look to him in shock. He paused, realizing how loud his voice had been and he rubbed his temples while Brynjolf looked even more stressed beside him and old Delvin who had come from the Flagon with bandages looked ashamed.

That was when the idea took hold of him. A stupid, stupid, fucking idea but he had to do something. He never was one to go down on a sinking ship quietly. He paused before looking to Vipir, his friend tense beside him and he nudged his elbow to get his attention.

“Vipir,” he said in a low voice. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

“Goldenglow… did you know the plans for the place?”

Vipir looked to him. “Plans?”

“Yeah, like… what was the plan? What was Vex supposed to do other than infiltrate it?”

His friend sighed before he began to think. “I think Mercer wanted the safe in the basement of the place looted.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

He frowned. How hard was it to break into a basement? He looked to Vex who was taking off her armor, her undershirt riding up a bit making Delvin’s brows cock until she got up and slammed her belts against his face. She was cut up from arrows on her arms but nothing on her front meaning she was attacked from behind. He tapped his arm, thinking further. If she was seen in the basement, then he’d just have to clean the basement out first. Vex didn’t exactly travel with a lot of weapons and unlike him, she hesitated to kill.

Yes, he could kill the mercenaries on Goldenglow’s Estate. He was small enough he could probably navigate the place without being seen as well. The thoughts made him pull off the bow and quiver on his back, checking his arrows to count that he was short. He then checked Vipir’s quiver and fished through his pockets, pulling out about fifty septims.

He nudged Vipir again. “Hey, I need some of your arrows.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I want to do some target practice,” he lied and his friend stared at him for a moment before nodding at the bag of coins.

“How much?”

“Fifty septims.”

“Hmph. Barely anything,” he muttered as he began to take off his quiver. He pulled out ten arrows and showed them to him. “This is all you’ll get for that.”

His cheek twitched but he wasn’t exactly in the mood to bargain. “Fine.”

“Here.”

He dumped the ten arrows into his quiver leaving him now with a total of thirty. He had better make every shot count.

“Niruin?”

“Yes?”

Vipir was still looking at him as he shouldered his quiver again and he caught his eye, his face emotionless. Vipir’s cheek twitched again and he unfolded his arms, his hand slapping his shoulder making him shake at the strength.

“Don’t you go and abandon us too,” he said as he turned to go back towards the training area. He frowned at him.

“I won’t.”

 

 

It wasn’t easy getting to Goldenglow. He took the short way, cutting past the farm the old Dunmer elves owned, not making eye-contact with the guards when they looked his way. They didn’t seem to care about him but he only breathed in relief once he was away enough not to see their swords. Guards always made him nervous. From past the farm he could see Goldenglow on it’s fortified island in the middle of the lake. The thought of swimming made him cringe but he was there to do a job. Even though the thought about what he actually wanted to do was becoming less and less appealing.

Still. What if he was successful? Think about the praise Mercer would give him. Maybe their luck would turn around as well. The prospect of getting a bundle of gold was also too tempting for him not to go after. It had been a long time since he had more than one hundred septims to his name and he had really wanted a new bow for a while. He tried to steal one once but was caught and since then he never tried.

He came to the shore of the lake, his eyes on Goldenglow as the afternoon sun shone down and he tried to pick out any mercenaries but from where he was he saw no movement. That made him frown. Did Vex manage to kill a few or were they now inside? He collected a few rocks and put them into his pocket to use as distractors. He hoped it was the former instead of the latter. And with that, he walked into the water and began to swim.

Ugh, how he hated water. He learned to swim back in Valenwood thanks to his father but he still never liked it. And the Thieves Guild armor wasn’t exactly made to be buoyant. It could have been worse and he could have been decked out in steel but he preferred reflecting on the negative more than the positive. It felt like forever for him to hit the Goldenglow rock and once he did he grabbed onto a soft piece of shore and hauled himself up, panting.

He’d wait there until dark. That’s when he’d make his move.

 

 

It was just after dusk when a noise jerked him awake. He leaned up from his curled position, his eyes weary and clothes still damp and he heard the sound of men talking which made him freeze. He pulled back his hood, listening intently and he made out the sound of two men speaking.

“How do you even make loaded dice?”

There was a scoff. “Don’t ask me. And I’m telling you, you’re just unlucky. Those dice weren’t loaded.”

“I think they were.”

“Yeah, well, you’re an idiot.”

“Fuck you, mate. If you had been throwing the dice and I was watching, you’d be whining right now about loaded dice too!”

“Unlikely.”

“Yeah? Why not?”

“Because I ain’t stupid enough to bet fifty gold in a dice game,” the other replied and Niruin rolled his eyes. No wonder they were mercenaries. They were idiots. The two continued to talk, their voices sounding near the front of the lodge and he grabbed onto the rocks above him, struggling to haul himself up but he eventually did and found himself looking at the side of the Goldenglow Estate. The voices were to his right so he went left, sneaking to press his hand against the lodge as he made his way around the back. The coast was clear and he smirked, his spirits lifting when he saw a door.

He silently crept to it, his fingers pulling lightly on the handle and he wasn’t surprised to find it locked. It looked to be an expensive lock, maybe requiring a few lockpicks to find it’s sweet spot but he wasn’t worried. He had trained enough in the guild and abroad to know how to coax a keyhole to bend to him. He pulled out one pick, fishing for his knife and slowly he began to fiddle with it to feel the tension when the lock suddenly clicked.

He stared. Was he really that good? Did he really open an expert lock in one slight pick? His answer soon came as the door swung back and he was met with the look of a man staring down at him.

He dropped his knife. “Shit.”

“HEY!”

He tried to run but his boots were still wet from the swim and he slipped before he could make a clean getaway. It cost him dearly and before he could scramble off the island, large hands grabbed him and hauled him back, fighting with him as he kicked out.

“Let go of me!” he spat and his hands were twisted painfully.

“Well, what do we have here? Another thief from the Guild trying to get in?”

“No!” he snapped and he was turned to face the brute, the Nord grinning at him in an unsettling way. “I’m not a thief! I’m…” What? “The dairy boy!”

“Oh, I bet you are,” the Nord sneered and he flushed. Okay, he wasn’t that good at lying in the heat of the moment. But still. He kicked again, trying to plant his feet on the man’s chest so he could break free but he failed as his wrists were moved into one hand and the damned Mercenary grabbed his foot, pulling up making him tense.

Shit, shit, shit.

“Let go!” he tried again and his captor began to walk, bringing him inside the estate, his grip not budging. “I swear to you I’m not a thief!”

“Whose not a thief?” a voice called and he flushed, turning to try and see who else was coming but his movements were limited. It didn’t last long as he was brought inside a dining area and he was thrown hard on the table, plates and goblets clanging to the floor and he winced at the impact.

“This little Bosmer rat!” his captor said and he grinned down at him. He sneered back and looked over his shoulder, the doorway nearest to him being blocked by another mercenary walking in. Shit. “Found him trying to pick the lock at the back.”

“That so?” his partner said, leaning on the door frame. Niruin said nothing and his eyes went to where there was a door in the far left corner. He could make that. “I told you that back door needed to be guarded.”

“Good thing you suggested it.”

“It is.”

He bolted. It wasn’t exactly a graceful bolt off the table but he moved fast enough that the mercenaries near him didn’t react until he was already halfway to the door.

That’s when he ran into another one. A big one. He was knocked back and he let out a yell as a big brute of a Nord stepped into the dining area from the door, tattoos on his face and his eyes hard when they looked to him.

“Kiel, thank Talos,” one of the men behind him said. “We got ourselves a thief.”

“Is that so,” he growled and Niruin glared at him. These idiots were getting more annoying than he anticipated. He reached for his bow as a last resort but the brute named Kiel was quicker than he looked and his bow was grabbed and snapped in two making him cry out in shock.

Fucking Kynareth, what now? That was his best bow! He grabbed at his dagger attached to his side but Kiel grabbed him and he was hauled back by one hand to the dining table where he was thrown making him shout. He still attempted to grab his dagger but it was wrenched from his side.

Then his armor was ripped open, his hood falling back and the metal buckles snapped making him freeze. Before he could move, a sword hit his throat making him stop. Kiel leaned over him.

“Who sent you?”

He shook. “N-No one.”

“Liar.”

He flushed. “I’m telling the truth.”

“Bullshit,” one of the other mercenaries said and from behind him another man showed up. “Hey, Bedrir, got ourselves a thief!”

“You caught that blonde bitch finally?”

“Naw, this is a little Bosmer.”

“Hn. I would have preferred the blonde.”

“So would have I,” Kiel said and Niruin shook under his gaze. “But he’ll have to do.”

That made him pause. Have to do? The sword was pulled away and sheathed by Kiel’s side but the brute didn’t pay attention to him as he started motioning the men around them. He pointed at one and pointed at the door he had come in making him move before he pointed at the one who had been leaning on the door frame.

“Go call the others from outside.”

“…Sure Kiel,” he said, slowly straightening and the mouthy one by the other door raised his brow.

“What do you need them for?”

“To block the doors,” he said before his eyes finally went back to Niruin. They went down to his trousers and his eyes followed. Surely-?

They were ripped off making him yell and thrown behind them against the wall. His top armor was forcefully pulled off as well leaving him entirely exposed save for his undergarments and suddenly he felt very, very small.

This was incredibly stupid of him.

“Oh, he’s real thin, Kiel,” the one by the door said. “You might break him.”

“Good.”

Niruin swallowed. Shit, were they serious? There was the sound of a door slamming making him look up and the one who had been near the door frame came back, this time with others. Two more men moved inside, eyes on him, and from behind the other a few more showed up. There was getting to be a real crowd and he wasn’t entirely sure he was excited about that.

His eyes caught movement and he looked down just in time to see Kiel take his dagger and cut through the fabric of his underwear making him tense. The shredded cloth was thrown off, exposing him making him flush brightly and his dagger was tossed over his shoulder to slam into the wall. Now he was nervous.

Kiel’s eyes looked him over him making him shake a bit before the brute leaned back and his hands moved down. He began pulling at the belt he wore, his armor becoming loose and Niruin didn’t need to really guess what was next.

Although the size of his cock was a shock.

“Suck.”

He stared. Now, if you honestly asked him in a proper setting what he preferred between the sexes, he would admit his fancy for men over women openly. After all, having been on the receiving end many times for his old guild, it felt a lot better than when he was trying to please a single woman in a tavern stinking of mead. Less complications and he understood a dick much better than the mystery of how a woman got off. However, when surrounded by men with swords out due to a botched job, he was less likely to openly want them.

Still. That cock was huge.

“Suck, elf,” Kiel said again in a dangerous tone and he licked his lips. He didn’t need to be told a third time. Slowly he got off the dining table, feeling the eyes on him and he sunk to his knees. The boards creaked under him making him flush but he focused more on what he was supposed to be doing. Which was make this look convincing.

He tried to be timid about it. After all, maybe if he was sloppy enough they would end their time with him sooner rather than later but the merc wasn’t having any of it. He was grabbed and the cock was shoved down making him tense but he swallowed. He knew how to suppress his gag reflex. And above him the Nord smirked.

“Yeah, I knew you looked like you could take a dick,” he said and Niruin flushed. “Now suck before I change my mind of what we should do with you.”

How pleasant.

He sighed, now knowing he would have to impress and he decided to start off slow like he usually did. He would explore the cock before him, see what he would like before pleasuring them to aetherius. That should get them to back off, hopefully. He began by doing some slow deep throating, testing how far he could go since it had been a while, and he made sure to make the brute before him slick as can be. He had a feeling he wouldn’t get off the handle with just sucking him off.

Kiel grunted when his tongue slid over his balls and he made a mental note, pretending he didn’t notice as he went back up his shaft. He teased around the crown, licking slowly over his slit but the brute didn’t make a sound. He sighed and went back down, his hand coming to join in slowly jerking him while he did and again, he licked his balls.

He tensed. Good. He licked them again, his fingers running over his slit, gently rubbing it as he began taking part of his sack into his mouth and he was shoved back making him yelp.

“W-What the-?” he said and he was grabbed painfully by the arms, forced up onto his feet and turned to hit the table. He grabbed it, moving to look back but he was pushed again.

“Look forward.”

His cheeks burned. Why? Was that asshole’s balls so sensitive that he had to be such a prick about it? Bloody mercenaries. He was thinking of a few more things he’d call them when his ass was spread and he tensed. He moved to look back when he got a hard crack to his rear making him shout.

“Look forward,” that dangerous tone came again and he flushed. Fine. His rear was beginning to sting and he could almost feel how red it was going to be when he was spread again, Kiel’s thumb running over his hole. He tensed, thankful for his insight in coating that cock before and the thumb pushed in making him wince.

Ugh, even Nord thumbs were big. He tried not to move much but the damn fingers started pushing in and out making him shake and he felt something wet hit his crack. Was that saliva? Had to be, it was too little to be lubricant and the thumb soon made a slick sound as it moved in and out of him making him shake. He looked at the wall, cheeks burning, as the mercenaries around him were smirking and watching him with lewd eyes and Kiel paused after a minute.

“Hjoldir,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Get me a potion.”

“…Alright.” The Nord who had been leaning on the door frame left and he came back soon with a potion that Niruin couldn’t see. He heard the cork however and shivered violently when the cold liquid hit his ass but he had no idea what it actually was. He hoped it was a stamina potion because he doubted he could withstand all the mercenaries in the room on his ass.

Then again he once took six of his old Guild members at once. He closed his eyes and groaned at the memory.

While he was thinking of the better times he had, the thumb that had been pushing into him turned into three fingers and despite how much he tried, he couldn’t suppress the whimpers. They felt damn good, the way they fucked his ass and he leaned back, rocking into them but they were pulled away before he got used to it. He almost protested but one look back silenced him and he was dragged from the table making him squawk and grab one of the chairs, gripping it for balance. “H-Hey!”

He was lifted making him tense and he grabbed the back of the chair in almost panic as he felt the head of Kiel’s cock touch him. “W-Wait!” he said, his toes barely touching the ground making him stagger. “I-I need-!”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Kiel gave one powerful thrust and his words turned into a yell as he was pushed forward, the back of the chair hitting his sternum. Oh fuck, he was big. He was big, he was big, he was big, and he let out another cry as the brute pulled back and thrust again.

Oh, by the winds of Kynareth, he was big and he felt light headed as Kiel grabbed his hips and started fucking him hard. He gripped the back of the chair tight, his voice soon turning to pants and moans and he let the Nord fuck him as he pleased. The tips of his toes scraped the floorboards and soon he wrapped his arms around the chair and spread his legs wider, letting himself be suspended and banged like a whore in a tavern basement.

But by the divines it felt so damn good. His cock was erect in no time and slapping against his stomach in tune with the hard thrusts.

One of the other mercenaries came to him, his dick being pulled out and he panted, reaching to touch it, his hand moving sloppily as he jerked him off awkwardly while he was being fucked into what felt like oblivion. Once it was seen as alright, the others came and his chair was taken and turned around so one of the men could sit in it, his cock being pushed into his mouth while he stabilized himself on his thighs.

Kiel moved him closer so at least the balls of his foot could touch the floor and he sucked hard on the Nord before him as his hips were roughly pulled back to take in the dick from behind. Gods, he didn’t want to declare this as aetherius but it had been so long since he was treated in a way that made him so hard from being turned on. He previous guild treated him like this before, basically like a toy to be used and he panted happily as he felt one of the others grab his hand and lead it to their cock, one of the others winding his hand through his hair to grip it. It was difficult to keep track of what he was supposed to do but it didn’t matter once Kiel needed to come. He was pulled away from them, his body being forced down and when his knees hit the boards below that was when he was mounted hard making him yelp.

Kiel bucked down and he let out a shout as the head of his cock hit that sweet spot inside of him. He lost control of his thoughts.

“F-Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” he begged, his eyes rolling back as the Nord pounded his ass and he came before him with a loud groan, his body tensing around the thick cock inside of him as stars filled his eyes. Oh gods, it felt so damn good. He bucked back, wanting more, his legs spreading and breaths coming out in pants as he rode his high and Kiel’s fingernails dug into his skin, gripping him tight. A few pumps was all it took and he buried himself to the hilt, gyrating to emphasis how deep he had gone before he slammed in twice and came making Niruin arch his back.

Oh, by Kynareth, it was thick and he whined when Kiel pulled out, come spilling down his thighs after. He collapsed, laying on the boards panting, his body starting to ache as that euphoric high started to fade but he wasn’t done. He was grabbed by the forearm, his body being turned and his backside was lifted off the ground so he was spread wide with his ankles falling to near his head.

He whined, tired, but he didn’t get a chance to rest as one of the others steadied him and began to sink in. He wasn’t as big but the new position still made him feel so and Niruin panted hard, squirming on the floor until Kiel leaned over him. His cock his the side of his face making him whimper and the head was pushed against his lips.

“Clean me, elf.”

He opened his mouth and let his wet cock slide against his lips. The Nord inside him began to move, his thrusts slow and tedious and soon Niruin was trying to make him move more, his frustrated hums let out against Kiel’s cock.

“What, you want it faster?” the Nord above him asked and he opened his eyes to look at him, his cheeks red. “Kiel, should I give him what he wants?”

“No,” he said, moving to push his cock down Niruin’s throat more and he swallowed every inch. “Fuck him the way you want.”

He shook at his words and how unbearably slow that made the damn Nord in him go but he wasn’t in the position to make demands. He focused instead on his task of ‘cleaning’ Kiel, the damn brute’s cock stretching his throat again and he pulled away completely making him whine. He moved off and slapped someone’s shoulder.

“Go have fun.”

“Yes sir,” one of the others said and Niruin flushed as one of the Nord came forward. He stuck out his tongue and the cock was given to him to suck, the Nord straddling his face and he eagerly sucked on it. This one was fat and thick and he knew he wanted it next.

“Hey, calm down,” the Nord above him said. “I’m about to blow my load already.”

He let the cock fall out of his mouth with a pop. “Do it.”

“Aren’t you a slut.”

He shrugged. He didn’t care. He swallowed it again, his tongue flicking against their slit, coaxing them to let loose when the Nord who was fucking him at an irritatingly slow pace nudged them.

“Hey, give me a minute.”

“Huh?”

“Get off,” he said and Niruin whined as his fat cock was taken away. He was about to protest when his thighs were pushed down making his stomach tense and back hurt and winced, not used to the position when the Nord leaned over him.

“You ever get fucked like this?” he asked and he flushed.

“N-No.”

“Heh. You’ll like it, trust me,” he smirked and he began rocking against him. The head of his cock rubbed against that damn spot and Niruin tensed even more. Oh gods.

“Oh gods,” he breathed out along with his thoughts. The pressure. Kynareth above, the pressure. He bucked but he was held steady, not allowed to move and he began to whine as that spot inside of him was stroked repeatedly. His cock began to drip in response, his fingers dragging on the boards and before he really knew it he was letting out long, continuous moans. Gods, he wanted to come! He wanted this damn Nord to stop but also never stop and just keep pressing, only harder, until he could come and by the gods, he couldn’t think straight!

“Please!” he whined, trying to buck back but he was still restricted. “Please, I want to come!”

“Not yet.”

“Please!” he whined louder, arching his back, his legs moving but they were held down making him tense again and he thrashed. “Please!”

“Not yet.”

“Y-You fucking asshole!” he cried and some of the men chuckled around him. He let out more whines, his body tensing, his thighs shaking and he fucking needed to come or he’d die. He was reaching that point of absolutely going insane when the damn Nord finally adjusted and slammed down making him nearly shriek and he came faster than he knew. His come hit his chest, his body spasming as the sensations flooded him and he could only yell and twist and ride it until he couldn’t no more and he collapsed.

The Nord pulled out, a trail of come following as he did and he was left a second to recover until he was grabbed again and pulled up. His legs could barely work, fluids dripping from his ass onto the floor and he was pushed so his chest and torso was on the dining table, his legs hanging down and ass exposed from behind. He could barely open his eyes but he did when fingers began entering him, fucking him roughly, spreading him wide and he bucked, whining. Two fingers searched around until they found that spot that was now becoming a curse and they began to milk it making him shake violently.

Oh gods, the way they were pressing and he gripped the table, his legs spreading as he rode it and his cock was becoming hard again. Three times was the most he ever came in a group and he was beginning to feel exhausted and sticky as he was edging to that third orgasm when the fingers pulled away making him whine.

He turned, wanting to see when the Nord with the fat, thick cock began pressing into him and he let out a moan in appreciation. Oh gods yes, let the fat one be his third. His ass was spread making him tighten around that thick dick pushing in and he thrust back to take him all in, moaning loudly as he did.

“I think he likes you, Hjoldir.”

“Ha, I think so too,” the Nord said and he leaned over him making him squirm. Oh yes he did. He liked that cock. “You like me, thief?”

“Yes,” he groaned and there were chuckles again.

“Maybe I should just keep you here then,” he said as he leaned back up, patting his backside making him squirm. “I’ve always wanted my own personal cock slut.”

Cock slut. He liked the thought of that. He thrust back in response and the Nord laughed.

“Come off it, Hjoldir,” one of them said from the corner where they were watching with an obvious erection. “Boss would never allow it.”

“He wouldn’t have to know,” he said back as he began to thrust in a steady rhythm which made Niruin almost purr. “We can tie him up in the basement.”

“No,” Kiel said in a hard voice before he paused. “But that thief should be taken to see the boss.”

“How come?”

Kiel smirked. “Because. I think he’d like to punish him personally as well.” Niruin looked to him, panting slightly as he did as his legs spread more for Hjoldir, the fat-cocked Nord he was starting to think he loved. “I’m sure he would love to show the Thieves Guild what he thinks of their members trying to sabotage him.”

That made him tense a little. Right, the reason he was here. He was supposed to be stealing whatever Mercer wanted from the safe in the basement, not fucking the mercenary guards. But when Hjoldir started thrusting faster and his fat cock stretched him more, his eyes rolled back and he thrust in tune. Yes, he should be in the basement right now but this cock was just too good. His previous guild was never this well hung. Even in the Riften guild, he never saw anyone really meet what he wanted.

Okay, maybe Dirge but Dirge was the last person in the Guild he’d ever fuck. Plus he was certain Dirge had a thing for Tonilia. Regardless, maybe he could convince his fat-cocked friend to join the guild. Or at least make a deal that he could come and get a nice pounding from him once in a while. The thought of him sneaking out of the guild to come to Goldenglow to ride the mercenary made him start to lose control and he gripped the table tight as he rode him. Ugh, he wanted to sit on his lap in a chair and just fuck him until he couldn’t stand.

Hjoldir seemed to sense the same thing and he braced himself on the table, fucking him harder. They moved in a hard, steady rhythm, one that made Niruin start panting and Hjoldir’s hand slipped under the table to grab his cock. He clenched around him at the action and let out a low, long groan. Okay, he was sure he loved the mercenary now.

His cock was milked in tune with the thrusts, his movements soon becoming erratic as he rode it and when he came he let out a long, almost ecstatic cry as he coated Hjoldir’s hand. He didn’t notice when he pulled away until the wet hand touched his hips and he was pulled back so he slid off the table a bit, allowing enough room for Hjoldir to ride him to his own orgasm. He prayed he would come inside and he wasn’t disappointed when he felt that familiar shake and more come spill out down his thighs.

Gods, that was the best fuck he had in a while. When he left him he watched him in disappointment but it didn’t last very long. Kiel was back on him, his erection having come back and he was once again pushed to the floorboards to be fucked harder than he ever had been. The Nord was brutal in his thrusts, his grip almost painful and his cock so big Niruin almost couldn’t stand it but when he came it was thick and hot and he was turned so some could get on his face. He shut his eyes, flushing when it hit but he wasn’t exactly given time to recover. Another cock was in his mouth, his body lifted so another Nord could take him from below and he sucked as he was bounced on someone else’s lap. He didn’t recognize the two and soon more came in. More cocks, more come, and he went wild when one of them figured out his ears were weak.

It was even worse when two of them wanted him at the same time. They were thick, their cocks intimidating on their own and his suggestion he could suck one off while the other took him didn’t go too well. They wanted him at the same time. They both wanted to be sucked off at the same time and he found himself struggling to take two cocks in his mouth at once. Nords weren’t exactly gentle when they were dripping with precome but he found himself getting incredibly turned on by the fact.

The stretching is what he loved. Especially when they both decided to take him at the same time. He was fingered hard, some mercenary finding a thick potion to pour over him and when they both slid in at once, he nearly blacked out from the pleasure. Two at once was something he never did and he didn’t care how loud his voice got during it. He begged for it when they started pounding him hard and he was finally shut up with another cock in his mouth, stars filling his eyes.

He should have become a mercenary. Or just let them tie him up in the basement. He would gladly let them fuck him every day, especially his fat-cocked friend who took him again while he was against the wall. He was the only one he kissed out of them all, his hands tight around his neck as he couldn’t stop while getting pounded. The others laughed at him over it but he didn’t care. Hjoldir didn’t seem to either. He just wanted that cock while he once again came inside him and he was pulled away to be passed around again.

He was starting to get exhausted.

By the time he got around to his fat-cocked Nord for the third time, his face and thighs were coated with enough come to make even the richest whore in Skyrim shocked. He moved in a haze, swallowing up the familiar cock and he was eagerly sucking off his favourite when Kiel grabbed him making him yelp.

“Come on.”

“B-But-” he protested, looking to Hjoldir who seemed disappointed.

“You’re going to see the boss.”

That made him frown. Boss?

Wait, the boss. The owner of Goldenglow Estates?

Shit.

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

He sobered up, his legs struggling as he was pulled out of the dining room that was heavy with the smells of sex and lust and he tensed as he was pulled down a hall. The smells died leaving him only feeling tense and uneasy and he was pulled in front of Kiel before pushed towards a set of stairs.

“Go up.”

He did with shaking knees. The upstairs was dead quiet, the windows black indicating it was now far into the night and he was grabbed by the arm and led around what felt like a maze of doors. He tried to memorize them. Turn left. Turn right. Turn left. But somewhere he got confused.

It didn’t matter as he was pulled into a room with a double set of doors and he was held tight as Kiel paused then knocked.

“Who is it?” a voice said, irritated, and Kiel raised his head.

“Boss, it’s me,” he said before pausing again. “I brought the thief.”

There was a silence and Niruin felt the back of his neck prickle. “Come in.”

Kiel produced a key and the doors were unlocked. Niruin was pushed through first, staggering as he did before he looked around to see what he was facing. He expected to see someone on the bed but instead in a corner in the dark stood a figure looking rather pissed. Niruin swallowed. He was an Altmer.

Oh joy.

“We caught him trying to break in earlier,” Kiel said. “We’re sure he’s part of the Thieves Guild.”

“I’m not,” Niruin lied out of instinct and the eyes that went to him made him go silent. He really needed to work on his speech.

The Altmer looked him over. “Why is he naked?”

Kiel tensed a bit. “The men had a bit of fun with him.”

“A bit of fun?”

Kiel frowned. “Yes.”

“Idiots…” the Altmer said and he rubbed his temple. “Leave me. Go back downstairs. And for the eighteenth time, do your jobs. I’m sick of you all disturbing me all the time.”

Kiel said nothing but he bowed before he left, shutting the door behind him. From the shadows the Altmer continued to stand and Niruin found himself covering his body. This was beyond awkward.

“So, I assume Mercer sent you?” the Altmer began to ask. “Thought he’d let another one of his lackeys get skewered here?”

Niruin frowned. “I’m not with the Thieves Guild.”

The Altmer laughed. “Ha! Please! I’ve heard a child tell a better lie!” he said and Niruin’s ears burned. “So, what is it that you want, hm? To rob me blind? To make me pay for abandoning Maven?”

He didn’t say anything. Actually, he didn’t even know what was the deal with Goldenglow, really. He knew they had dumped Maven since everyone knew that but beyond the gossip of the Ragged Flagon, he really wasn’t familiar with the problem of the place. Mercer just wanted something from the safe. He assumed the deed to the estate but he wasn’t going to say that.

But it was likely the owner already knew. He instead shrugged making the Altmer purse his lips. “I’m not here because of Mercer,” he said. “I’m here…” Because what? “Because one of our members got hurt. And I wanted to see how.”

The Altmer stared at him and he scoffed. “Please.”

“It’s true!” Niruin snapped. “And now I see how! Although I’m thankful your men have a taste for fucking Bosmer boys rather than Imperial women.”

The Altmer snorted and finally moved from his spot, walking more into the light of the room and Niruin found himself flushing. He was taller than he expected. A lot taller. And as he came down the small steps and produced a dagger, he slowly backed up. His eyes were aligned with the middle of his chest. It made him feel a lot smaller than before.

“I should stab you right now,” the Altmer threatened. “I hate it when people lie.”

“I’m not lying,” he said. “She was our best infiltrator. I wanted to know how she could possibly get hurt here.”

“And what was the answer you found?” he was asked and the dagger hit his shoulder making him flinch. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up to the Altmer before him, his green eyes focused on him but he could sense something. As if… the Altmer didn’t actually want to do this.

He licked his lips. Could he play the sympathy card here to get away? Altmers weren’t exactly known to be bleeding hearts to their enemies. Still. He didn’t exactly want to die on this rock. “I found…” he flushed. “That your boys are very well trained.”

The Altmer smiled. Niruin looked to him, judging him before he decided to go a different way. After all, he’d been wrong enough times that night. And he was more inclined to believe Altmers never leave an enemy alive.

“They also have huge cocks.”

His smile faded and a flush took over his cheeks. Niruin smirked a bit at that. “Would you like to see how much they’ve stretched me?”

“No!” the immediate response came back and the Altmer stepped back. “By the-! Bloody thieves.”

“It’s quite the bit,” he continued, pulling his hands away from himself to put on his hips. 

The Altmer turned a bright red. “Are you-!? Is this some sort of joke Mercer has set up?” he snapped. “Because if it is…”

“It’s not,” he replied. “Look, like I said. I came here to see why our best member got hurt. And I got caught. Your men, they are well-trained. But truth is, I’m just some low member of the Guild.” He shrugged and the Altmer looked to him. “No one even knows I came out here. I was just curious.”

The Altmer snorted. “You sound very stupid to come out to my Estate to sate your curiosity.”

“It was stupid,” he admitted. That was all he really had to say on it and the Altmer seemed to have no more. They fell into an odd silence, Niruin watching him as his eyes constantly moved over him and twice they looked down before snapping up. He looked down at the floorboards which weren’t exactly set tight and back to the corner where the Altmer had been.

A thought came to him. Another stupid one, a very stupid one but it was the only one he had at the moment.

“Could you hear me?” he asked and the Altmer looked to him.

“What?”

“Could you hear me?” he asked again. “When your men were fucking me?”

The poor man turned a bright red. “I beg your pardon?!”

“These floorboards aren’t exactly soundproof,” he pointed out. “And you were in the corner. Which sort of looks like it’s over the dining room.”

“Look here, Bosmer,” the Altmer warned, stepping towards him but he didn’t back down.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

He stopped, staring at him and Niruin felt his heart thump. Oh please let his gut be right otherwise they would be spilled all over the floor. He lowered his voice. “Do you want to fuck me like your men did?”

There was an uneasy silence, the Altmer glaring at him with eyes that were sharp and hard and tense but instead of raising the dagger, he raised his hand. Niruin didn’t flinch as he jerked his hand to motion behind him.

“Go to the bed.”

Thank the gods he wasn’t wrong. He didn’t go immediately, cautious of the Altmer still but when the man sheathed the dagger he finally moved to go where he said. It was fancier than Mercer’s. He touched it, looking behind him to see the Altmer rubbing his temples and he slowly climbed on the bed.

“What’s your name?” he asked casually and the Altmer looked to him.

“You don’t know it?”

“No,” he said. “The lower guild members tend to be left in the dark.”

There was a bit of a tense hesitation before the Altmer walked towards him, eyes on his body.

“You first.”

“Niruin.”

“Is that your real name?”

“Yes,” he said. The Altmer hesitated again before he reached up and began undoing the collar to his robes, pulling the sleeves back revealing for a second a flash of a keyset. Niruin stared.

No, he shouldn’t be thinking about that. Not when he had an Altmer to please. Besides, any thief knew it was bad luck to make what you wanted obviously known. He pretended not to see. That was for the best.

“Aringoth,” the Altmer said making him look back up. “It’s Aringoth.”

Aringoth. He had heard the name but he thought they were a Bosmer? Perhaps he had been wrong.

“Have you ever been with a Bosmer?” he asked as he watched him take off his clothes.

“No.”

Oh good. Because he had never been with an Altmer. This was going to be fun. He watched him strip, his clothes being folded neatly and he could see the strain of an erection from underneath his trousers once the top of them was revealed. It made his cheeks flush. Shit. The rumors of their race seemed to be true.

He tried not to let his worries show as Aringoth discarded the last of his clothes and stood before him. He was impressive. Very impressive.

Wasn’t he supposed to be there to steal from the safe? By the gods, how did he get to this point? He moved to one side of the bed as Aringoth climbed on it and they stared at each other. Niruin bit his lip. It would be a lie to say he wasn't nervous but at least Aringoth wasn't jumping on him immediately like his lackey Kiel had. Although the thought of him getting pounded immediately by such a cock made him quiver.

“You have any lubricant?” he started and the poor Altmer frowned before leaning over to look through his drawers.

“I have a stamina potion.”

“That’ll work,” he said and he took it from him, having to take the lead as the Altmer didn’t seem to want to move at all despite how hard he was. He supposed it was that whole Altmer pride thing or maybe a nobility thing. After all, his father was also the type to never show when he experienced anything other than displeasure for the lower class. Which was why his old guild had been so fun. People living on the edge were so much more expressive than those who thought they had to constantly maintain their dignity.

They also fucked better too.

He moved to sit before him, pouring the potion into his hand a little at a time to warm it up and he began coating Aringoth’s cock, the size intimidating him from how thick is felt on his palm. The more his hands went down the wider apart they went and he began trembling a bit at the thought of taking it. It was like a tree trunk and he flushed at the thought.

“Don’t you need some of this?” Aringoth asked. Niruin looked to him, confused before he understood.

“I’m still plenty wet.”

He turned absolutely red at his statement and he had to smile. He poured more into his hands, stroking him so that his cock shone, the liquid dripping down and he took a moment to taste him causing the Altmer to stiffen. He licked his slit, fitting the head into his mouth but he struggled to go further than that. He was incredibly large and Niruin moaned deeply at the fact. If he knew Goldenglow's owner was this impressive he would have volunteered to do the job over Vex.

But as he sucked more, by Kynareth he prayed he could fit him. Although he believed size shouldn’t matter, he still admitted fat, long cocks were what drove him wild. He pulled off, licking his lips as he did and he poured the rest of the potion on Aringoth, making sure he was extra slick before he moved, touching his shoulders making the man stiffen.

“A-Already?” he said. “You’re going to take me?”

“Yeah?” Niruin frowned. “I’d like to before that potion dries up.”

Aringoth hesitated before he reached to help him, holding his cock steady as he lined himself up. He felt the head press against him, the slick tip easily slipping in but it was the length that was the trouble. He took in three inches easily, sighing as he slid down but the further he went the more he struggled and he had to push away, adjusting himself constantly as he slowly took him in.

Seven inches down and he wasn’t even finished. His breathing became labored at how full he felt. Gods, he felt like it was going to push against his stomach and he clenched at the thought making Aringoth’s breath hitch. He continued, doing it slow, his legs trembling the entire time until he finally hit the hilt making him stop. Ten inches were inside of him.

“By the…”

“Gods,” Aringoth finished his sentence and he groaned along with him. His entire body was shaking, how thick the Altmer was making him almost pass out but he steadied himself and let it sink in. By Kynareth he didn’t know if he could ever go back after this. This was incredible. It was the thickest he had ever taken and he gripped Aringoth’s thighs, squeezing as he felt the cock pulse inside him. He finally let out a series of hot pants.

“So… big…” he whined and the Altmer before him flushed. “Is this normal…?”

“W-We’re naturally large,” he replied quietly. “I didn’t expect you to be so tight.”

He had to sort of smile at that. “Even after I took twelve of your mercenaries cocks.”

Aringoth looked at him. “Twelve?!”

Niruin smirked. “I’m a cock slut, what can I say?”

The Altmer flamed red at his words and he let out a small laugh but it soon turned into a moan as his movements made him sink down further. Gods, he couldn’t think and he almost came right then but he restrained himself. Unfortunately it made him clench and Aringoth thrust up making him yelp.

“Dammit, Bosmer, you’re tight!” Aringoth said and he groaned, his nails digging into his thighs.

“A-And you’re really, really big!”

“Should I pull out?”

“No!” he said immediately as his eyes snapped open. “Kynareth’s winds, don’t!”

“Then what do you want?” Aringoth breathed out, his breath shaking. “Because I’m about to come from just this!”

He swallowed in turn, the thought utterly appealing but he steadied himself and looked between them. He moved slightly, the sensation driving up his body but in a pleasant way and he began to gently rock. Little thrusts, enough to take in a bit more of him but pleasurably and Aringoth soon got the idea. He leaned back, his eyes between them as well and Niruin began to control the pace.

His head fell back. Gods, it felt so good. His balls were aching and the cock inside of him pulsing was driving him crazy but little steps were the way to go. Until they both adjusted. Then he’d beg for the fucking of his life.

Aringoth seemed to sense what he wanted and he leaned back on his forearms, his hips moving up a bit in tune making Niruin’s breath catch. He groaned, swirling his hips every few movements, the soft sounds of wet skin meeting making him bite his lip and Aringoth let out a low moan.

“You feel good, thief,” he said and Niruin smiled.

“Wait until I can fully take you in one go,” he said and the flush that followed his words made him smile even more. He began to get bolder, moving up and down a bit more and he switched from leaning back to forward, his hands on Aringoth’s stomach to brace himself as he took more in. The position made him feel fuller, his own cock beginning to strain against his stomach but he held it in. He wanted to ride this out. This was his first Altmer after all.

Aringoth began to rock up harder, wanting more at a time and he allowed it, the sensations becoming more pleasant until he was able to pull out at least four inches to thrust back into himself. He panted against him, precome leaking from his slit as he did and he closed his eyes, pushing himself to take in more.

The sounds of their skin meeting became louder and the bed under them began to creak the more Niruin thrust down. He was at six inches out, his hips moving fast and his mind starting to go when Aringoth grabbed his hips. He bucked up making Niruin tense at the sensation and his hips were slammed down causing him to arch.

Oh gods he could never go back to a normal cock. Not when this was making him feel so full. 

“Fuck it,” he whined, his fingers digging into the Altmer’s skin and he thrust down hard against him, stars hitting his vision as he did. Aringoth stopped holding back, turning them so Niruin’s back hit his bed and his legs were spread wide as the Altmer began fucking him hard, moans escaping his mouth. He twisted under him, unable to stop from coming and he shouted as he did, clenching around the thick, long cock inside him. Aringoth didn’t let up and he was soon riding him hard, the sensation painful as he had just come but it once again moved to pleasure.

“Aringoth,” he panted hard, his fingers twisting the blankets under them and the Altmer groaned loudly, his hands moving off his hips to grab the bedsheets and pull them hard. “Aringoth! Harder!”

He let out a groan in response, pulling out almost all the way before he thrust himself in and the bed shifted at the force. Niruin arched almost painfully. “Oh, Kynareth yes!”

He came again though it was less than before and stars filled his head and his vision as he did while Aringoth slammed into him like an arrow hitting it’s target. He thrust in twice deeply, his head falling back as he did before Niruin felt him come inside, the Altmer’s seed immense and thick. When he pulled out enough came flooding back to make Niruin arch his back again, the sensations almost sending him over the edge for a third time before he was grabbed and turned, his rear in the air.

“Aringoth-?” he whined, his legs shaking and he leaned up to look between his legs. The Altmer mounted him again making him shout, the thick cock filling him completely and he swore his stomach bulged though his vision wasn’t exactly clear. He was ridden again, the bed scraping against the floor more and the Altmer became looser in his voice and he came against the blankets below, his come being absorbed into the fabric while Aringoth once again released inside.

He was hitting that exhausted limit again as he was pulled to once again take Aringoth’s cock, his leg being lifted as he laid on his side and he trembled at the feeling of his cock sliding between his legs. “A-Am I that good you need to fuck me three times?”

“Yes,” Aringoth panted. “I’ve never felt this before…”

“What?” he said wearily. “A man riding your cock?”

“A relief from the stress I’ve been having,” he said in response and Niruin arched as he was entered once again. “You damn thieves have been pestering me so much I haven’t had a moment’s rest in a while.”

He panted as he began fucking him at a hard speed leaving him little time to adjust. “Y-Yet it’s a thief g-giving you relief,” he pointed out and Aringoth’s hand grasped his thigh tighter, lifting it higher making him shout at the extra stretching he felt. Oh gods, it was even better than being taken at the same time.

“I’m getting relief from a slut,” he muttered making Niruin groan. “You said it yourself. That’s what you are.”

“I-I am,” he closed his eyes as he thrust back weakly against him. “B-By Kynareth, fuck me!”

“G-Gladly,” Aringoth responded and he squirmed from his words, his entire body feeling hot and deprived until he came once more from his own hand stroking himself off. Aringoth chased him, pulling out while he did and hot come hit his thighs and calf making him groan in response.

He was hauled into his lap, his backside being pressed against his semi-flaccid cock and he ground his hips down, spreading his legs as he did. “How much more do you want to go?” he asked, his arms feeling like netch jelly and his balls feeling completely empty.

Aringoth hesitated. “You had your way with my men twelve times you said? I deserve as much.”

He looked over his shoulder at him. “You want me twelve more times?”

Aringoth stared at him. “Yes,” he said before his hand came and slapped his backside hard making him jerk. “Plus one more. As punishment. For damn well trying to break into my estate.”

He flushed at his words. “Then can I go?” he said. “Or do you plan on keeping me?”

“We’ll see,” he said, his fingers lingering on him. “I might throw you back to my men.”

Niruin licked his lips. How he’d enjoy that…

 

But at the end of the day, he was a thief. And despite getting the fucking of his life, Aringoth getting bolder and bolder with each time he came leaving him absolutely spent and sore, his place was with the guild. While the Altmer slept he slipped out of his bed, careful not to wake him. His clothes were beside the dresser, still folded from the night before and Niruin stole the keys that he had. After all, there was a point to him coming.

He navigated the confusing door maze until he hit the stairs, trying to be as quiet as he could when he went down them but this time there was no one thankfully by the door. He almost went to the basement from there but the fact that his armor was still in the dining room with his dagger and broken bow made him stop and he hid the keys before returning to the place where he had been taken before. One man was in there - sleeping in a chair - and he recognized him as one of the men who took him when he had been sucking another off. 

It disappointed him that it wasn’t the fat-cocked one but he could always come back for him. Or at least he hoped so. Though now he wondered if he would be as impressive since he now had an Altmer under his belt.

Regardless, he found his trousers and his torn up armor and he collected his broken bow and dagger before making it to where he hid the key. The Basement was unguarded and the first two rooms were a breeze. Until he was slinking awkwardly against the wall down a long hallway. There, he saw a guard.

And by his luck, it was his dear, fat-cocked friend.

“Hjoldir?” he said and the man in the seat looked up. When his eyes saw him his brows cocked and he slowly got up.

“Little thief?” he said and Niruin came to him. “I thought the boss had you?”

He flushed. “He did.”

“So why are you down here?”

He bit his lip. His key was hidden in his breast pocket and while he did like the mercenary, he doubted he would easily abandon his post to be with him. He stepped towards him, his fingers coming to lightly touch his chest and he rubbed making him cock a brow.

“I don’t want to be under your boss,” he said. “I wasn’t lying. I like you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” he said, truthfully. “But I need to leave. I know there’s a way out through the basement,” he said. “So, I came down here to go.”

“And you think I’m going to just let you?”

He bit his lip again. “Please?”

“Thief, we did what we did for a reason…” he warned but he wasn’t going to let him start up with that. He moved, his mouth hitting his and for a moment Hjoldir stiffened, not a single muscle moving. Niruin tried his tongue, coaxing him to give in.

Finally he did and it wasn’t acting when he enthusiastically kissed him for it. He pulled back. “I do like you.”

Hjoldir flushed. “That-”

He kissed him again, pushing him until he hit the chair and slowly he got him to sit down so he could crawl into his lap, grinding against him as he did. “I mean it,” he breathed out. “I like you.”

He looked down the hall for a second before back at him. “I can’t just let you go. They’ll know it was me.”

“Come with me,” he tried.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

He scoffed. “I’m not a thief.”

“You don’t have to join the Thieves Guild,” he said and he paused, reaching between them to rub his cock through his armor making him grunt. “You can be a mercenary for hire in Riften.” He could feel him growing hard. “Then I can hire you. Whenever I want.”

Hjoldir looked to him, his cheeks turning red. “What’s your name?”

“Niruin,” he said.

He hesitated. “You know the Boss will send mercenaries to come find me and kill me.”

“If I hire you, I can bring you down to where I stay,” he said. “No mercenary nor guard has even been where the Thieves Guild is.” The Nord flushed. “Hjoldir. Come with me.”

There was silence.

“Hjoldir,” he tried one last time. “Please.”

“…Alright.”

Niruin smiled. And by Kynareth, he was happy for that response. He planted his mouth against him, kissing him hard, his tongue hitting his and he rubbed against him, Hjoldir's hand coming to grip his back when he pulled back. “Come on then, we can fuck in the sewers.”

“What?” the Nord said and Niruin got up, grabbing his hand. “You’re kidding right?”

“No,” he said. “I like you.”

“Yeah, but-”

He turned on him and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into his mouth briefly before he pulled back. “I like you,” he said again and it shut him up. He followed him, both rushing down the basement to a small area where there was a safe and a hatch. He paused when he saw the safe. It was right there. By Kynareth, his luck. Hjoldir looked to him and he gave him a smile.

“You go first,” he said. “I… don’t have a weapon.”

“Alright,” he nodded. “But... Niruin, is it?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to fuck in a sewer.”

He smiled.

“How about getting sucked quickly in one?”

He shook his head. “You crazy elf.”

“Go!” he commanded and the Nord went first, disappearing down the hole leaving him enough time to get to the safe. It was a breeze to unlock, papers and gold inside and he stuffed his breast with the items. There had to have been over one hundred gold in there.

He could buy a new bow and a room at the Bee and Barb to fuck his new friend.

“Thanks Aringoth,” he smirked as he went to pop down the sewers. By the time he woke he hoped he and Hjoldir could at least be in Riften. He left his keys on top of the safe.

 

 

“No way,” Brynjolf said as he held the papers. Mercer snatched them from him, looking them over. “Niruin, how?”

He shrugged. “Luck.”

“Luck my ass,” Vex snapped as she stood and he backed up a bit from her intimidating form. “I was nearly torn to shreds there! How did you get in? You’re one of the worst thieves here!”

“Rude,” he replied and Delvin came beside him.

“Well, Vex, he is smaller than you,” he pointed out. “I reckon the guards may not have even seen our Niruin sprinting about.”

“Shut it, Delvin!” she snapped making him sigh. Her gaze went back to him and he felt his neck heat up in intimidation before she crossed her arms. “Well, I suppose as long as one of us got it, that’s all that matters.”

“That is all that matters,” Mercer said from behind them as he read over the papers. “The fuck is all this? Aringoth sold Goldenglow? What’s this symbol?” He held the paper to Brynjolf who took it and frowned.

“I’ve never seen it. Have you?” He held the paper to Vex who snatched it from him and looked it over.

“No,” she admitted. “Why not ask the master thief?”

The paper was thrust in his direction and Niruin paused before he took it, ignoring her comment. He stared at it. “No, I don’t know what this is.”

“Well, I’m going to find out,” Mercer snapped the paper from him making him blink in shock. “I suppose I should congratulate you, Niruin. Job well done.”

He smiled.

“Though if you expect to be paid, we’re all out of money,” he said. “So, I guess go ask Vekel to wipe your tab.”

“Sounds good to me,” he said and he turned to head towards the Ragged Flagon. “Thank you, boss.”

“Whatever,” came the reply and he left the senior members to go back towards the Flagon, his pace picking up a bit as he did. He passed through the hidden entrance, ignoring the look from Dirge as he went towards the entrance and inside the stairs Hjoldir was waiting, his new armor making him look bulkier than Niruin had realized.

“So?” he asked. “How’d it go?”

“I was thanked for services well done,” he shrugged as he began walking up the steps. “Typical.”

“They don’t know how you got all of that?”

“No, and they don’t need to,” he admitted. “All they need to know is that it got done.”

“Did you at least get paid?”

He sighed. “No.”

Hjoldir wrinkled his nose. “That’s horseshit.”

“Well, you know, I think I got the better end of this anyway,” he said as he turned around to face the Nord who looked up to him, his blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He leaned forward, his arms wrapping around his neck and he pressed against him making the mercenary blush. “I got a man who knows how to please me. I think that’s better than a few coins, hm?”

“Yeah,” he said. “But you could use the money. You still can’t afford a Mercenary service. My mercenary service to be exact.”

“No,” he sighed, his fingertips brushing the back of Hjoldir’s neck almost playfully. “But it’s nice having a lover around who likes to fuck me senseless even if I am poor.”

Hjoldir finally smiled. “That I do.”

“So!” he said, his voice more upbeat. “Shall we? Because I really want your fat, delicious cock in my ass, Hjoldir.”

“Alright, let’s go to the Bee and Barb…”

“Actually, I was thinking down here,” he said, his arms coming to wrap around his neck, his head moving down to kiss his neck. “In the shadows. Where dirty people do dirty things.”

“You certainly are a dirty little elf, Niruin,” the rough voice came back and he smiled, kissing the Nord’s neck more, his desire starting to rise.

“Good thing I have you to make sure I stay clean.”

\--


End file.
